Disney Infinity: Violet's Kalos Adventures
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 10: Violet has the time of her life when Disney Infinity takes a vacation to Kalos.


Disney Infinity: Violet's Kalos Adventures.

Our story begins not in the Toy Box, but instead on Disney Infinity's private auto piloted jet. They were currently on their way to a vacation spot they all agreed on: the Kalos region, part of the world of Pokemon. Right now it was nighttime and Disney Infinity was currently discussing what they were going to do once they arrived. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, Vi. I'm gonna look for more new Pokemon." Dash said to his big sister, who smiled at his excitement. "So am I." said Violet. "Me too!" shouted Vanellope. "Me and Bob are gonna check out some of their best shopping facilities, aren't we honey?" Elastigirl asked Mr. Incredible, who nodded. "I'm gonna see what kinds of clothing fashions they have to offer." Wasp said with eagerness. "Me too." said Ahsoka. "Me three." said Captain Marvel. "Well, the first thing me and Sully are gonna do is check out their restaurants. Right, pal?" Mike Wazowski asked his big blue friend, who gave a thumbs-up. "Well, we can discuss more in the morning. It's getting late. Let's hit the hay, dahlings, we've got a big day tomorrow and we don't want to be tired for it, now do we?" Edna Mode said, to which everyone agreed as they folded back their seats and laid down, covering themselves with blankets. Before he went to sleep, Dash asked, "Hey, where do we get dropped off at?" Rick Dicker answered, "From what I've been told, we get dropped off at Kiloude City." "Cool." said Dash. "Good night." said everyone at the same time before the plane's inner lights cut off and everyone went to sleep. By morning, the plane was almost to Kiloude City and everyone was wide awake and excited and checking their supplies. "Medicine?" asked Elsa. "Check." said Mickey. "Poke Balls?" asked Falcon. "Check, check, checkaroonie." said Judy Hopps as she and Olaf and the 5 Emotions handed everyone bags filled with Poke Balls. The plane then lowered to the shore of Kiloude City, where a guide was waiting to greet them. When Disney Infinity stepped off the plane and the plane automatically flew on its way back to Infinity Castle, the guide bowed his head in respect and said, "Welcome to the Kalos region, Disney Infinity." Sorcerer Mickey stepped to the front of the group and shook his hand, "The pleasure's ours, sir." he said with a smile. The guide then took out a small greenish-blue book, "You'll need this book to guide you around Kalos, so make sure you don't lose it." Mr. Incredible then took the guide book, "We won't." he said with a smile as the guide walked off. "Well, let's get started on our exploration of Kalos." said Mirage as Disney Infinity walked toward the train station that went to Lumiouse City. "Hey Mom, is it all right if me, Violet and Vanellope stay here for a while and check out the Friend Safari?" Dash asked. "I don't see why not. Just make sure to meet up with us whenever you can. We'll let you know where we are by communicator." Elastigirl said as she and everyone else walked into the train station. "All right, I'm gonna catch some Fire-types!" Dash said with excitement. "I'm gonna get some Ice-types!" Vanellope said eagerly. "What are you gonna catch, Vi?" she asked. Violet smiled, "I wanna catch a Pikachu." She then frowned, "The only problem is none of my Friend Safaris are Electric-types." Dash and Vanellope checked their Friend Safaris, but unfortunately, neither of them had Electric-type ones either. "Sorry Violet. None of ours are Electric either." Dash said, disappointed that he couldn't help his older sister. All three of them sighed and Violet looked at the ground in disappointment, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until we get to Santalune Forest, but thanks anyway, Dash and Vanellope." she said in defeat. "If you're looking to catch a Pikachu in the Friend Safari, I can help you out." a male voice said. "Huh?" the three heroes said as they looked in the direction the voice came from. The voice's owner was a boy with short brownish-blonde hair and green eyes wearing a black hat, black jacket with a yellow stripe down the middle, black jeans and black sneakers. "Who are you?" asked Vanellope. "Name's Eric. Nice to meet you guys." the boy said with a smile as he walked over. "So, none of you have an Electric Friend Safari, huh?" Eric asked. The three heroes shook their heads. "Well, you're in luck. I have one." Eric said as he held up his list of numerous Friend Safaris, one of them indeed being Electric. "Wow, really?! Awesome!" Violet said before squealing with glee. Eric smiled, "Follow me, this way to the Friend Safari." he said as he led them to a small building with a Safari Ball above the door. The four kids walked in. There was a blonde haired attendant at the desk. When she saw the kids come in, she smiled. "Welcome. How may I help you?" she asked sweetly. "We'd like to go on some Safaris, please." Vanellope said kindly as each of them handed her their type cards and had them scanned. "Ma'am, just so you know, I'm letting her use my Electric-type Safari." Eric explained while patting Violet on the shoulder. "That's perfectly fine." the attendant said as she walked over and opened the doors to the respective Friend Safaris. Just as Violet was walking through the Electric-type door, she turned around, "Thanks Eri-" But when she looked at where Eric was, he wasn't there. "That's odd. Where'd he go?" she asked herself. "Hope we see him again someday." she said before she walked into the huge patch of tall grass, instantly seeing a bunch of Dedenne, Luxio and other Electric-type Pokemon, but no Pikachu. "Man, I don't see a single Pikachu anywhere." she said with disappointment before deciding to just wait and see if she could find one later. In the meantime, she caught a Dedenne, a Mareep, a Plusle and a Minun, a Shinx and a Blitzle. After a while, she contacted Elastigirl. "Hey Mom." she said with a smile. "Hey, sweetie. Hope you and Dash and Vanellope are having fun." Elastigirl said before asking, "Have you caught any Pokemon?" Violet nodded, "I've caught a full Trainer's team of Electric-types, thanks to Beautifly." she said with a smile, "But the Electric-type I want more than any other is Pikachu." Elastigirl then noticed something behind her daughter's legs. "Vi, what's that?" she asked, pointing behind Violet's legs. Violet looked and whatever was behind her legs vanished before she could see it. "What is it, Mom? There's nothing there." Violet asked, puzzled. Elastigirl noticed what she saw again, but this time behind her in a flower field. "I'm serious Violet. There it is behind you in that flower field." Elastigirl said, pointing where she saw it. Violet quickly turned around and gasped in happiness at what she saw. It was a small yellow Pokemon resembling a mouse. It had yellow skin with two round red cheeks, black on the tips of its ears and a lightning bolt-like tail with the end tip shaped like a heart. It was currently sniffing a flower. "IT'S A PIKACHU!" Violet screamed in happiness, "Mom, I gotta go." Violet said before hanging up the communicator and running near the Pikachu. "Pikachu, I challenge you to a battle!" Violet exclaimed. Pikachu took notice and got into a battle stance, electricity sparking from its cheeks. "Beautifly, I choose you!" Violet called as she threw a Poke Ball and a butterfly-like Pokemon popped out. "Beautifly, Tackle!" Violet ordered. Beautifly slammed into Pikachu powerfully, but Pikachu wasn't even fazed. "Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. "Beautifly, Protect!" Violet exclaimed. Beautifly put a protective barrier around itself, preventing it from being struck by the Thunderbolt. "Now, use Psybeam!" The butterfly-like Pokemon shot a multi-colored beam of light from its face, hitting Pikachu head on and making it dizzy. "Pika...Pika...Chuuuuuuuu..." Pikachu said as it danced around in dizziness before collapsing. "All right, Poke Ball, go!" Violet called as she threw a Poke Ball at the downed Electric Mouse. Pikachu was taken inside in a flash of red light. Violet watched nervously for a few minutes as the ball shook from side to side before it stopped shaking and the button on the ball turned from red to white. Violet stared at the Poke Ball in shock for a few minutes before her shocked expression turned into a wide smile. Tears of happiness came from her eyes. "I can't believe it. We actually did it!" Violet exclaimed in happiness as she ran over and picked up the ball and held it in the air. "I CAUGHT A PIKACHU!" Violet shouted triumphantly. "Beautifly!" Beautifly exclaimed as it landed on top of Violet's head. Violet picked Beautifly off her head and gave it a loving hug. "Beautifly, thank you so much. I love you, you're the absolute best." she said before returning it to its Poke Ball. As she stepped out of the Friend Safari, she was greeted by the attendant, "I heard your accomplishment. Congratulations. You caught one of the most popular Pokemon." she said with a smile. Violet smiled back, "Thank you." She then left and went to the Pokemon Center, where she got her Pikachu treated. "Violet, you'll be happy to know your new Pikachu is completely healed." Nurse Joy said as she handed Violet Pikachu's Poke Ball. "Thanks Nurse Joy." Violet said with a smile. By now it was nighttime. Violet decided to spend the night at the Center. "I wonder if Dash and Vanellope are still in the Friend Safari. I hope they're okay." she said to Pikachu's Poke Ball while sitting in her room. Just then, the door opened and Dash and Vanellope came in with smiles on their faces and arms full of Poke Balls. "Hey Vi, check out how many Pokemon me and Vanellope caught." Dash said proudly as the two kids set the Poke Balls down on a table. Violet smiled and nodded. "How many did you get?" asked Vanellope. Violet giggled, "I caught a whole Trainer's team of cute Electric-types." Violet said as Dash and Vanellope hopped onto the bed. She then held up Pikachu's Poke Ball and showed it to the two of them. "Especially this one." she said as she pressed the button and Pikachu came out. "Pika? Pikachu?" Pikachu said as it looked around. "Hey, you caught a Pikachu. Cool!" Dash said as he pet the little Pokemon. "Pika!" Pikachu said in enjoyment of being pet. Violet smiled and bent down, "Hi Pikachu, I'm Violet, your new Trainer." Violet said, getting Pikachu's attention. Pikachu turned around, smiled, said, "Pi!" and waved hello. "This is Dash, my little brother, and Vanellope, my best friend." Violet said as Pikachu greeted the two kids. "Will you battle by my side as my friend?" Violet said as she reached out her hand for Pikachu to shake, only for it to hop into her arms and nuzzle its head on her upper chest. "Pikachuuuuuuuu..." it said softly as it nuzzled its head. Violet started to tear up in happiness of how attached to her Pikachu had grown. "Oh, Pikachu, thank you. You're so sweet." Violet said as she hugged Pikachu and kissed its head. Dash and Vanellope smiled at the heartwarming sight. After a while, the three decided to go to bed. "Good night, Pikachu, I love you, have a good night's sleep." Violet said as she returned Pikachu to its Poke Ball and set the ball on a little table by the beds they were sleeping in. Vanellope had already fallen asleep, but the two Incredibles were still up. "Hey Vi, can I sleep in your arms?" Dash asked. Violet smiled, reached over and ruffled his hair. "Of course Dash. My arms are always open for you." she said as she laid down and opened her arms. Dash crawled into them and laid down beside his sister. "Night, sis. I love you." Dash said as he drifted off to sleep. "Night, Dash. I love you too." Violet said, kissing Dash's head and drifting to sleep herself. The next morning, Violet woke up slightly, smiling at Dash and Vanellope, both still asleep. That's when she noticed Pikachu's Poke Ball was open and she heard soft breathing that sounded like, "Pi...ka...Pi...ka..." Violet looked beside Dash's head to see Pikachu there with a smile on its face and sleeping like a log, or in this case, a Snorlax. She smiled and gently shook Dash awake. "What's up Vi?" Dash asked sleepily. Violet pointed at the spot where Pikachu was. Dash looked and smiled. "Aw, cute." Dash said as he pet Pikachu. Pikachu stirred slightly and opened its eyes, seeing Dash and Violet smiling at it. "Pikachu!" it said in happiness as it crawled over to Violet and kissed her on the nose. Violet's eyes brightened at Pikachu's affection. "Aww, you're so freakin' sweet and cute, you sweet little Pokemon!" Violet said with happiness as she picked Pikachu up and hugged it. Dash then got into the hug. Vanellope then woke up and, seeing her best friends hugging Pikachu, decided to come over and hug them too. After breakfast, Dash contacted Wasp and Captain Marvel and Ahsoka, who were currently on Route 22 on their way to Snowbelle City and asked them to come pick them up. Wasp and Captain Marvel arrived after a while and flew with the kids back to Snowbelle City, where Ahsoka was waiting for them. "Good thing I have superhuman strength, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to carry these bags of Poke Balls." Captain Marvel said with a smile as they walked into the Pokemon Center and she set the bags down in the room they were staying in. "So kids, how was the Friend Safari?" Wasp asked over dinner. "We caught a whole lot of Pokemon and Violet caught one of the best ones." Vanellope said as Violet took out Pikachu's Poke Ball. "Come out and meet everybody." Violet said as the ball opened and Pikachu came out on the table. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu yawned. "Aw, it's a Pikachu!" Wasp said as she rubbed the little Electric Mouse's head, "I'm Wasp. Nice to meet you." she said. Pikachu smiled and waved, "Pikachu!" it said. "Name's Captain Marvel. Hi, Pikachu." Captain Marvel said with a smile. Pikachu said happily, "Pika!" Ahsoka reached over and scratched Pikachu behind its ear, "Hi Pikachu. I'm Ahsoka." the Padawan said with a smile. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in enjoyment. "How hard was it to catch Pikachu?" Wasp asked. "It wasn't too hard. I just simply had to wear it down and confuse it with Beautifly." Violet said with a smile. After dinner, the heroes played with Pikachu for a while before heading to bed. The next morning they left the Pokemon Center and headed for Lumiouse City, where their parents were waiting in front of a clothing store. Dash and Violet hugged their parents. "Hey kids, how was the Friend Safari?" asked Mr. Incredible. "It was great." Dash said. "We caught a load of Pokemon." Vanellope said proudly. "And Vi caught the best one of all that we caught." Dash said. But this time, before Violet could show anyone Pikachu, a Super Cannon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and propelled her into the air. "WOOAAAH!" Violet yelled as she was launched all the way into the Pokemon Village. She found herself in a large field of yellow and purple flowers. "Wow, it's beautiful." Violet said in astonishment as she stood up and looked around the flowers, seeing many different kinds of Pokemon. "Wow, this is like a Poke Paradise." she said before noticing a cave. "What's in there?" she asked herself as she wandered through the field and to the cave entrance. When she arrived, she got a chill up her spine. "I have a bad feeling about this." she said as she walked into the cave. She looked around for a while before she froze in her tracks. In front of her were two light blue, glowing, angry-looking eyes. "What's that?" she asked, starting to sweat. The eyes then turned to purple ones before their owner then appeared in the light. It was a Pokemon that had lavender skin, three-fingered hands and a long purple tail. Violet's mouth was agape in shock as she pulled out her PokeDex. The device displayed an image of the Pokemon and a robotic voice said, "Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. Mewtwo is believed to live inside the Unknown Dungeon, although it has rarely ever been seen." Violet put away her PokeDex and faced Mewtwo with determination, "Well, if Dash has Mewtwo, it's only fitting we both have one." she said as she pulled out a Poke Ball. "Blastoise, let's go!" she called, throwing the ball. A large Pokemon that looked a turtle with cannons sticking out of it's shell came out. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Violet commanded. Blastoise shot two big jets of water out of the cannons on it's back at Mewtwo, who surrounded itself with electricity. The electricity traveled on the jets and hit Blastoise full force, making it collapse to it's knee. "Blastoise, can you still battle?" Violet asked in concern. Blastoise faced it's master and nodded in determination. "All right, then give Mewtwo a Rapid Spin!" Violet commanded as Blastoise withdrew into it's shell and spun furiously, hitting Mewtwo but doing little damage. Mewtwo then used Psychic to lift Blastoise and throw it into the wall, knocking it out cold. "Blastoise, return!" Violet said as she recalled the Water-type. "Thanks Blastoise. You did your best." she said with a smile to the Poke Ball. She then turned to face Mewtwo again. The powerful Psychic-type was far from worn out, but it was panting a small bit. "Beautifly, it's go time!" Violet called as she released her butterfly-like Pokemon. "Beautifly!" it said with excitement and determination. "Psybeam!" Violet commanded as Beautifly shot a pink beam of energy at Mewtwo. The cat-looking Pokemon managed to avoid the attack by using Teleport and shot stars at Beautifly with Swift. "Beautifly, dodge then Hyper Beam!" Violet commanded. Beautifly quickly flew out of the way and charged it's Hyper Beam before firing. The attack hit Mewtwo full force, causing some damage but not taking it down. Mewtwo was furious now. It roared before teleporting and quickly punching Beautifly before it even had time to react, knocking it out. "Beautifly, return." Violet said as Beautifly was taken back into it's ball. She smiled at the ball, "Thanks Beautifly, you wore it down just like I was hoping you would." she said before pulling out another Poke Ball. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Violet ordered as she released another butterfly-like Pokemon. "Freee!" Butterfree said as it flew over Mewtwo releasing green spores from it's wings. However, Mewtwo caught on and broke through it with Thunderbolt, hitting Butterfree and knocking it out in one hit. "Woah, powerful." Violet said as she recalled Butterfree. "Leavanny, let's go!" Violet called as she sent out a insectoid Pokemon that had a split leaf around it's round head. "Leavanny!" it shouted with power. "Solarbeam attack!" Violet shouted as Leavanny took in sunlight and fired a massive beam at Mewtwo, who managed to block it but still took damage. Violet could see it trembling a tad bit. But before she could order Leavanny to attack again, Mewtwo quickly teleported in front of Leavanny and used Iron Tail, instantly knocking it out. "Man, Mewtwo's more powerful than I thought it was." Violet said as she recalled Leavanny and held up her last Poke Ball to her face. "I'm counting on you." she said to it before throwing it and shouting, "PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" Pikachu came out and rushed instantly towards Mewtwo with a Quick Attack, hitting Mewtwo in the gut and making it stumble back a bit. Mewtwo then let out another roar before unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt. "Pikachu, counter it with your Thunderbolt!" Violet commanded. "Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Mewtwo's, the two attacks cancelling each other out. That's when Pikachu had an idea. Mewtwo then decided to use Aura Sphere, sending a blue ball of energy at the Electric Mouse, only for it to jump and use the blast as a boost to fly and grab onto Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo tried to shake it off, but Pikachu held on tight. "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu gave Mewtwo a full force, powerful Thunder attack, finally weakening Mewtwo enough to make it collapse. "OK, Ultra Ball, Go!" Violet called as she threw a black Poke Ball with a yellow pattern on top resembling a capital H. When Mewtwo was zapped into the ball, Violet watched, nervously sweating as it shook. The button on the ball finally turned white and it stopped shaking. Violet ran over and picked up the ball, "Yes, I caught a Mewtwo!" she yelled triumphantly as she held the Ultra Ball high in the air. Pikachu jumped up and said, "Pi, Pikachu!" Violet picked up Pikachu and said, "Thanks Pikachu, you're the best! But you're not the only one I should be thanking." She then sent out her other four Pokemon who were all healed and rested. "Thank you all. If it weren't for all your efforts, I wouldn't have been able to catch Mewtwo. You're all the best." Violet said to them with a smile. Beautifly and Butterfree landed on her shoulders and nuzzled her cheeks and Leavanny and Blastoise both walked over and gave her a hug and Pikachu hugged her around the neck. Violet smiled with tears of joy and hugged her Pokemon back. After a few minutes they all separated and Violet called out Mewtwo. "Welcome to my team, Mewtwo." she said with a smile as Mewtwo smiled and shook her hand. Violet then gave Mewtwo a hug around it's neck that it happily returned. Afterwards, she and her Pokémon caught more new Pokemon and went back to the Unknown Dungeon to spend the night. After a while, Violet recalled all her Pokemon and exited the cave. By then it was morning time. She walked towards the exit to Pokemon Village. From there she walked to Snowbelle City, where her family was looking for her. "Hey, there's Violet!" Mr. Incredible said before they rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Elastigirl asked as Dash hugged her out of relief. Violet nodded and held up Mewtwo's Ultra Ball. "Check out what I caught in the Unknown Dungeon next to Pokemon Village." she said with a smile. She pushed the button and Mewtwo appeared in a flash of white light. Her family's jaws dropped to the ground. Dash then smiled, "That's awesome, Vi! Now we both have Mewtwo!" he said with excitement as Violet smiled. "How'd you manage to catch Mewtwo, Violet?" asked Mr. Incredible. Violet recalled Mewtwo and pulled out Pikachu's Poke Ball. "Thanks to all my Pokemon, including this one." she said as she pushed the button and Pikachu came out. "Pika Pika!" it said happily. "Hey, a Pikachu, cute!" said Elastigirl as she knelt down and pet Pikachu, "Hi, my name's Elastigirl. Nice to meet you Pikachu." she said sweetly. Mr. Incredible then bent down and scratched Pikachu's chin. "I'm Mr. Incredible. Hi Pikachu." he said with a smile. "Pikachu!" the Electric Mouse said happily. After that, they headed to the Battle Chateau, where the very kind managers were letting Disney Infinity stay. When they arrived, they were greeted by Anna and Elsa. "Hey, Incredibles. What's happening?" asked Anna. "Violet caught a Legendary." said Elastigirl. "Really? What is it, Vi?" asked Elsa. Violet smiled as they walked into another room and she showed them Mewtwo. Elsa and Anna were stunned. "Boy, this sure brings back memories of when her brother caught his Mewtwo." said Elsa. "I caught it thanks to the efforts of all my Pokemon, this one here helped me weaken Mewtwo enough to catch it." Violet said with a smile as she pushed the button on Pikachu's ball and Pikachu came out. "Pikachu!" it said happily. "AWWW, a Pikachu, it's so cute!" said Anna as she pet Pikachu. Elsa also pet Pikachu. A little while later, Pikachu was wandering around the Chateau when Rocket Raccoon jumped around a corner and said, "BOO!" Pikachu skittered back with a startled expression, "Pika Pi!" it said with a terrified tone. Pikachu then ran to the room where Violet and her family were and jumped into Violet's arms and shook. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Violet asked as Rocket came in. "Oh, that's your Pikachu? Sorry, Vi, I scared it." Rocket said with an apologetic face. "That's OK, Rocket." Violet said with a smile as Pikachu turned around and said, "Pika." to Rocket, indicating it's forgiveness. For the rest of their two months in Kalos, Disney Infinity had the best time of their lives. They hung out with their Pokemon and each other, caught new ones and battled other trainers. When it was time to leave, Disney Infinity returned to Kiloude City and their plane returned. As they boarded, they vowed to return one day and knew they'd never forget this vacation, especially Violet. She caught a Pikachu and her first Legendary Pokemon. She let Pikachu out of it's ball and played with it for the whole trip home. When it was time to go to sleep back at Infinity Castle, Violet let Dash sleep in her arms again with Pikachu on the side of the pillow. "Good night, Pikachu. I love you." she said before going to sleep with her brother and best Pokemon friend. "Pika Pi." Pikachu said with a smile before drifting to sleep.

The End.


End file.
